Fuel supply systems for combustors of gas turbine engines often include a fuel manifold, such as an external fuel manifold which extends around a gas generator case to supply fuel to fuel nozzles extending through the casing wall. A number of transfer tubes receive fuel from the main fuel line and are connected to fuel nozzles to supply fuel thereto.
At each point of connection, a retaining bracket retains the transfer tubes in place for connection to a corresponding fuel nozzle. While the retaining brackets help ensure the integrity of the fuel system, they do not offer any protection to the fuel nozzles and the transfer tube manifold against fire. However, the Federal Aviation Authority (FAA) requires that fuel conveying parts, such as fuel nozzles, be able to perform their intended functions for a minimum predetermined period of time in the case of a fire event (see for instance Title 14 of the Code of Federal Regulations, Section 33.17, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference). Additional fire shielding parts are, thus, generally needed to comply with the FAA regulations.